


【许墨x你】品味与格调 ——论家具的用途（以许墨教授家为例）

by Liujia1115



Category: R18 - Fandom, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén (Video Game), 许墨 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liujia1115/pseuds/Liujia1115
Summary: 微博/Lofter：@琉笳不授权任何形式的转载！！！旧文防翻车补档~~终于可以拍着胸保证这是一辆上了高速的甜品车了~梯子普雷了解一下~





	【许墨x你】品味与格调 ——论家具的用途（以许墨教授家为例）

在难得的元旦假期到来之前，我和许墨都忙得脚不沾地，所以即使我们生活在同一个屋檐下，却过得如同无限趋于平行的两条直线，甚至连早餐时间都很难遇得上。

好不容易到了今年的最后一天，原本约定好要一起跨年的我们却都加班缠身，等我披星戴月地回到家中时，许墨还没有回来。

我又困又累，躺在床上很快就沉沉睡去，心中还念叨着等明天醒来要拿着他的门禁卡去给他送便当。我已经问过他的助教，这次的实验最快也要三天后才能结束，许教授还要再劳累几天，才能正式开始享受他的学术休假——一直持续到正月十五。

“许墨最近那么累，我得给他做点清淡易消化的，明天起来就开始准备吧……”

一夜好梦，醒来时却被是被人抱在怀里的。

微弱的夜灯还亮着，许墨的脸离我极近，下颌贴在我额心，清浅绵长的呼吸喷薄在我的发顶，我微微仰起头就看见他紧阖着的眼。他睫毛很长，却盖不住倦意深重的青影，这些天他都没有休息好，一看就很累。

我有些心疼地将手伸过去，最终却悬停在空气里，他一向睡眠很浅，好不容易能安睡一会，我还是不要打扰了，能这么静静看着他就已经很好了。

“嗯？怎么了？”

也许是我的视线太直接，也许是我刚才抬头的动作不够轻微，许墨揽在我腰间的手臂紧了紧，另一只手顺势揉了揉我的头发，将我搂得更近了些。我贴在他胸口听着熟悉又安心的频率，呼吸间也全是他的气息，忍不住回抱住他蹭了蹭。

“你怎么醒了？不再睡会吗……”

许墨轻笑一声，吻了吻我的额心，话语中透着显而易见的愉悦，喑哑低沉的声音落在我耳畔。

“好，那我再睡一会。保温箱有我给你带的早餐，是汤包店的新年限定包子。”

姚记汤包店六点半才营业，从汤包店回来最快也要半个小时，现在才八点不到，所以……

我气鼓鼓的看着他，小声控诉，“许墨，你刚才又装睡……”

他半撑着身子，没有否认，甚至弯起好看的眉眼冲我笑了笑。居家服领口大开，露出一大片锁骨胸肌，我瞬间红了脸，眼睛不知道该往哪看，刚才还一冒三丈高的火气也瞬间偃旗息鼓，再也没了发作的续力。

“小馋猫，快去吃早餐吧，我答应你，这回一定好好睡。”

“许教授可不许骗人。”

“好，都听你的。”

许墨的睡眠时间一向不长，我摆弄了一会家里的绿植花草，就上楼挑了本之前没看完的书，窝在干净洁白的沙发上借着天光慢慢看了起来。

空调的暖风吹得我昏昏欲睡，我看了会书觉得无趣 便汲着鞋子去了画室。

前段时间许墨手把手教我画画，我们闲暇时也经常在画室里消磨时光 惬意得很——我和他一人一块画板，说好了互不干涉，我却能感觉到时时落在我身上的目光，温暖而柔情。

我穿戴好围裙，开始调颜料，上回的静物临摹还没画完，今天正好补全。

我在画室静下心来临摹着窗台上的绿植，耳机里流淌着舒曼的钢琴曲，时间仿佛也变得缓慢而充实。正当我犹豫着不知道该选哪支笔刷来勾勒叶片上的脉络时，一只修长分明的手已经握住了我的手，指引着我挑选到正合适的那支笔刷。

然后就着双手相握的姿势，完成了这幅画。

“看来，某个小画家玩得很高兴。”

他居然这么快就醒了，而且看起来还出门了一趟。我被他拥在怀里，他松开了手，又自然地凑在我耳边，溢出几声轻笑。细软的头发蹭过我脸颊，我的心也被他刻意压低的声音惊起一圈涟漪，渺渺袅袅地散开，又聚拢在心尖上。

“你醒了怎么也不叫我一声……”

我的抱怨因为完全没有底气而更像是在撒娇，许墨笑着蹭了蹭我的脸，又将我转了个身，不由分说地吻了吻我的唇角，

“看你画得认真，就没打扰。我出去买了点食材，一会给你做好吃的，好不好？”

我被他亲得迷迷糊糊，久违了的熟悉气息糅杂着安定感，一点点侵袭过来，我慢半拍地发出疑问，

“为什么……要一会再吃？”

“傻瓜。”许墨笑着将我整个人抱起来，托着我的臀方便我把腿缠在他腰间，然后他寻到我的唇，辗转着轻蹭。

“因为……我要先吃你。”

我睁大了眼睛看着他，他却在我开口前重重吻了下来，舌尖游蛇一般缠绕过来，直教我避无可避。许久不曾欢爱过的身体被他放置在沙发上，他单手解了我的围裙，唇舌却一直不曾离开，翻搅出别样的缱绻与霸道，也让我那句到了唇边的抱怨再也没了宣泄的出口。

我还在挣扎着想找到一个间隙解决这个问题，许墨已经将手贴上了我的腰腹。

宽大的绒料居家服里就贴身穿着一件吊带睡衣，肩带极细，弹力却很好。许墨的手微凉，手指纤长而有力，就像是优秀的钢琴家的手，精准而轻盈地将我的弱点与敏感都纳入指掌。

“许墨……唔……颜、颜料……”

我好不容易在某个他给予的呼吸的间隙里找回一丝勉强还称得上清明的意识，气息不稳地小声推拒，他却将我搂得更紧了些，笑意缱绻，“不用在意，你只要想着我就好。”

他将我的衣服剥下，仅余下那件贴身的吊带睡衣，没有胸衣的束缚，他很容易就将绵软解放出来，裸露在空气里的身体迅速升温，却丝毫不觉得寒冷。

许墨将我压倒在沙发上，唇舌终于离了我的唇，又一路向下，最后埋在我胸前，舌尖一卷便攫走了我的感官。我的头发披散开来，手中还沾染着深绿色颜料的画笔失重落地，轻微的响动过后，再无动静。

似乎是掉落在了地毯上。

除了空调微弱的运转声，一切都安静了下来，我无暇去想后续的清理事宜，只是有些急切地拉扯着他的衬衫扣子，脸涨得通红，也不知是空调开得太高，还是我的心早已炽热成灾。

情欲化作涓流般的电花，随着许墨轻车熟路的撩拨四处流转，倏尔便冲向头腔，汇聚成晶莹的水光涌出眼眶，又在眼角晕出潋滟的绯色。

许墨抬指一勾就从我眼角带走氤氲的水雾，我微眯着眼睛看他，他便笑着欺身过来，缓慢而优雅地将沾湿的手指含入口中。

“这就哭了？嗯？”

他的眼角眉梢都带着温暖的笑意，如同远山黑水，眯起好看的弧度，我看着他刻意放慢的舔舐动作，下意识就想到他刚才埋首在我胸前作乱时的样子，脸颊瞬间红得没法见人，比三月的桃花还要旖旎。

我半睁着水雾迷蒙的眼睛，想反驳却毫无气势，自然也不知道自己现在这样犹抱琵琶半遮面的样子有多么诱人。我无意识地咬着下唇，许墨的眸光明显暗了几分，似无星无月的夜空，晦暗中隐藏着深不可测的涡旋，只消一眼便是万劫不复。

舌尖轻舔过我的颈侧，炽热的呼吸喷薄在之前并不敏感的皮肤上，激起酥麻的痒意，许墨看着我目色迷离的样子，温热的指尖隔着底裤轻揉慢捻，却坏心思地不肯探入，偶尔用指甲刮擦过肿胀而敏感的情欲源泉，惹得我急促地喘息，唇边也溢出娇软的泣咽。

许墨的声音压得很低，温软的唇几乎贴着我的耳廓，“看来我的小姑娘也很想我。”

欲望得不到纾解，我的身体燥热不堪，只得难耐地扭着身躯，一抬眼却撞进他缱绻却揶揄的眼波里，立即知晓了他的坏心思。

“许墨……”我软着声音唤他的名字，催促的话语却怎样也说不出口，只能委委屈屈地看着他，伸手搂住这个越来越孩子气的男人。如同他总纵着我任性胡来那样，也纵容着他此刻的坏心思。

我起身将他紧紧搂住，又顺着他的下颌一路吻到耳际，许墨由着我乱无章法地动作，直到我将含糊不清的诉求糅杂在专心致志的舔吻中，他才轻笑着掌回主动权。

“我想……要你……”

“好了，再这样下去某个小傻瓜又要说我欺负她了。很快就让你舒服起来，好不好？”

最后那个问句几乎直接落在我心尖上，惊起汹涌而热烈的欲潮，明明氤氲一泽汪洋，却又炽热得足以将我焚烧殆尽。

许墨有着一双修长而有力的手，指节分明，线条流畅，优雅得如同技法高超的钢琴师。绵延跌宕的欲念在他的操控下就犹如李斯特的钢琴曲，华彩部分一连串的切分音与十六分音符华丽而流畅，柱状和声不断轰鸣，渲染出热烈而激昂的情绪。我臣服于他高超的演奏，感受着身体迅速浸出一层薄汗，熟悉却强烈的情欲疯狂拉拽着我，四肢百骸中也似乎绵延着星点的电光，聚拢了又散去，周而复始。

我贴着他的身躯，胸乳在胡乱的蹭动中被不断挤压揉捏，引得我惊喘不休，却也舒爽得连连颤抖，仰着头任由长发流泻，散落在冬日的暖阳里。

许墨吻我的耳垂，又将湿软的舔吻印在我唇畔，鼻息交织缠绕，这样的姿势明明隔得极尽难以聚焦，我却分明知道他是睁着眼看着我的，甚至将我的羞窘与失控尽收眼底。

许教授在情事上尤其喜欢看我紧张又害羞的样子，并且乐此不疲，实在是坏透了。

“在想什么？嗯？”察觉到我走神，许墨轻轻啃咬着我的唇瓣，手上的抽送也加快了频率，我绞着内壁渴求更多，他的目光却落在我放在矮几上的书封上，挑眉，“哦？是但丁的《神曲》，能和我说说，你的读后感吗？”

“我……我还没读完……”我有些不好意思——看了没几页就昏昏欲睡，谁知道就被他撞见了，还要临时抽查……

“嗯……有个小傻瓜走神在先，现在还答不出我的问题……”许墨居然真的停下了动作，还做出一副认真思考的苦恼模样，我心中警铃大作，果然就听见他慢悠悠地补全了这可疑的停顿。

“该罚。”“许墨……唔……”

骤然而至的空虚感沿着毛孔一路扩散，我半仰躺在沙发上，屈起膝盖磨蹭他的腰侧，脸颊一片滚烫。许墨就势握住我的小腿，俯身在我膝盖内侧轻轻啃咬了一下，酥麻的电流一路攀向腿心，我猝不及防叫出了声音，又在他满含笑意的眸光里别过了头。

“躲什么？嗯？你害羞脸红的样子，很可爱，我就是看上一辈子，也不会觉得腻。”许墨的轻笑萦绕在耳边，他揉着我的头发将吻落在我的额心上，抱起我径自走到书柜前。

“不着急，时间还很长，我们可以慢慢来。”

“许墨……”

唇舌就着我微张的齿缝挤了进来，撩拨着我与他纠缠不休，抵死缠绵。我们在每一个呼吸的间隙将对方拥得更加紧密，我的身体从灵魂深处都在渴求他的爱抚，却在他炽热的掌纹下瑟缩颤抖，贪得无厌地想要更多。

这个让我神魂颠倒的亲吻漫长却又短暂，我在某个短暂恢复清明的瞬间与他对视，他的衬衫早已不知所踪，露出大片肌理紧致的肉体，区块分明的肌肉恰到好处，人鱼线半隐进深色的裤子里，裆部被撑得鼓鼓囊囊。

我伸手拉过一旁的活动书梯，寻了个合适的高度坐下，然后解开了他的皮带。

他的欲望被我拢在掌心，我的眼眶绯红一片，眼睛半睁半阖，眼尾浸润出一抹魅色，在他开口前便迅速将唇贴了上去。

“唔……”

我其实很少为他这样做，却爱极了像这般全然托付的性爱所带来的极致欢愉——看他反应就知道。不甚纯熟的我艰难地吞吐，舌尖卷覆上顶端，又小心地避开齿列，手指也尽量轻柔地撩弄着唇舌照顾不到的部位。许墨的尺寸一点也不清隽温雅，我几乎每次都折腾得自己两腮酸痛，才能捕捉到他细微的低喘。而每当我想要看清他沾染着浓烈欲色的表情时，他都会温柔而强势地转移我的注意力，让我无暇再顾及那点欲盖弥彰的小心思。

这次也不例外。

“傻瓜，可以了，来转过去。”许墨将我抵在固定好角度的梯子上，一边将一连串的吻落在我的颊边颈侧，他轻轻啃咬了一口我的耳垂，拍了拍我的腰臀，旖旎的气音落入鼓膜，传进心里。

“来抓紧，腰这里……再沉下去一点。”许墨扣握住我的左手搭在梯子的横轴上，帮助我固定住摇摇欲坠的身体，又微微俯下身子，将我的右腿架在他的右前臂上，稳稳地扶住梯子的另一侧。

“放心，这是我亲自挑的家具，你不如……想想我？”

——言下之意就是这梯子绝对不会掉链子，安全得很。

只是这个姿势我们从未尝试过，我的左腿还勉强能站立在地面上，却绵软无力，明明许墨还没有进来，我已经哆嗦着绞紧了内壁，身体上没有一处不在叫嚣着渴望与敏感。

我尽量沉下腰肢，早已汪洋成泽的某处尤为难耐，急于摆脱挥之不去的空虚却不得其法门，只能循着本能胡乱蹭向他的坚挺，几下蹭动过后就将柱身浇湿了个通透。

“许墨……舒服……你……快进……唔……”

许墨熟知我身体的每一寸，听到催促后笑着啃咬起我耳后的软肉，炽热的气息略微压抑，在一片寂静中攫去我的感官，他的呼吸克制而短促，性感而诱人。

“别担心，我会像这样一直抱着你，除了好好感受我，你不会再有别的精力和体力。”

随着话音落下的，便是许墨铺天盖地的亲吻和缓慢挤入的凶物，强烈的冲击几乎瞬间让我软倒在地，却因为他抱着我的姿势让我们还紧密地连在一起。

之前从未试过在梯子上欢爱，还是以这样一种新鲜的姿势，我难免因为紧张而绷紧了身子，许墨用唇舌安抚着我，又用了些技巧揉捏着早已挺立在空气里的胸乳，雪般的色泽从他的指缝间溢出，常年握笔持实验器械的手带着略微粗粝的薄茧，辗转着碾过艳红的乳尖时便带起了酥麻的涟漪——就像是跳珠没入湖面，惊起槽切错杂的情思，春雨般连绵不休。

他深深地贯入了又抽离，每一下似乎都触及到了最柔软的深仄，惹得我无意识地缩紧，身体颤抖着迎合他愈发凶狠的角度与力度。

许墨不紧不慢地舔吻我的耳廓，清晰的水声混合着近在咫尺湿漉漉的舔舐让我再也抑制不住地呻吟出来，左腿只能勉强维持着触地的状态，脚趾头都舒服得蜷起来。许墨拢了拢我的头发，润泽柔软的唇慢慢下移，不时还会唇齿并用地噬咬，将深浅不一的红痕落在我颈侧和肩头，又辗转着来到蝴蝶骨。

“啊……许墨……不要了……嗯……”

我的低声求饶换来他几下重重的顶弄，我的意识都似乎要被撞散，他惩罚似的咬了一口我颈动脉处的皮肤，凑近我的耳廓，将声音压抑得低沉而性感。

“不要了？可你的表情分明在说……还不够。”

“小骗子，是不是舒服得都快说不出话来了？嗯？”

“我也很舒服，里面……缠得很紧……我都不太想出来了，怎么办？”

我想睁大眼睛回瞪这个越说越荤的大学教授，眼前却早已聚起水雾，朦朦胧胧看不真切，反倒被他趁机捉住了唇，用一记深吻彻底堵上了我的狡辩与反驳。

许先生真是越来越狡猾了。

狡猾的许先生终于归还了我自由呼吸的权利，却凑回我耳边，轻笑着使坏，“想要什么，不好好说出来可不行，还是说……你故意想让我惩罚你？”

他说这话的时候我大半个身子正贴在梯子上，双乳被横轴好好托起。在他顶弄得最凶狠的时候，乳尖还会不经意触上他的藏书，冰凉的触感惹得我又舒爽又难受，我忍不住又睁开了眼睛。

视线被梯子遮挡，仅余下四四方方的一块，刚好是他的专业书籍。那些我连名字都看不懂的原文书整整齐齐地陈列着，一水儿的纯色调书脊上印着工整的名称，只有极少数几本使用了凹凸纹或是烫金的处理——看上去就很专业、严谨，风格十分性冷淡。

此刻再看，我却下意识想到他修长有力的指节抚过这些书籍的画面，又很快切换到他翻阅时拇指与食指捏着薄薄的纸张轻捻交错时细微的动作……

而现在……

我瑟缩着身子将内壁夹得更紧了些，同时鬼使神差地将身体前倾，直到乳尖再度触上冰冷的书脊，才支离破碎地开口唤他的名字。

“许墨……嗯……舒服……还想……想要你……”

许墨温柔地吻着我的肩，身下的动作却一下比一下深，一下比一下重。铺天盖地都是他的气息，身后滚烫，身前冰凉，我不断哭喊着他的名字，浑身都酸软得不行，灭顶的情欲在身体里横冲直撞，我的意识涣散了又聚拢，仿佛在云端与深海不断跌宕徘徊。

耳畔织缠着低沉喑哑的喘息，带着灼人的温度，从耳尖一路蔓延进心里，回过神来的时候他已经扣住了我的腰腹，我颤抖着迎合他又快又狠的撞击，不管是角度还是力度都让我哭喊出羞人的话语。

抓住梯子的手指因为用力而泛白，脚趾头也蜷得很紧，胸乳被挤压在他的专业书上，乳尖早已敏感得经不起碰触，此时随着他的动作在书脊的缝隙中不断流连，激起战栗不休的欲火，迅速席卷全身。

最终，当微凉的体液终于尽数释放，我也哭哑了嗓子，可怜又委屈地被他搂进怀里。正红着脸想咬他一口，却被他捉住了手，擒住了唇。

“抱歉，是我不好，没有考虑你的感受。”

毫无诚意的道歉，我却在他珍重地吻上指间那枚婚戒时瞬间没了脾气。

不仅没了脾气，还蹭进他怀里，吻他的喉结。

“我饿了。”

“那我先抱你去洗澡，然后给你做好吃的，好不好？”

“我都没有力气了，你要喂我吃……”

“好，都听你的，”

许墨每回答一句，都会温柔地亲吻我的额头，我沉溺在他深情的眸光里，得寸进尺地和他咬耳朵。

“下次，我想在上面，全程……”

许墨亲了亲我的鼻尖，无可奈何，“你呀，一会受不了可不要哭鼻子。”

我迅速抓住重点，睁大了眼睛看着他，“一会？”

许墨笑着揉揉我的头发，眼睛里闪动着狡黠的光，“嗯，等你吃饱了，我们就来试试，好不好？”

？？？

喵喵喵？？？

当晚，如愿以偿“在上面”的许夫人度过了被自家先生翻过来覆过去极尽疯狂的几个小时，更是接连解锁了家中很多新家具的“正确用法”。

比如……

画室的窗台、标本陈列室的案桌、新买的地毯、博古架、视野良好的大飘窗……

不得不说许先生的品味与格调都淋漓尽致地体现在了他挑的家具上，品质、美观与实用性兼顾，哪一个方面都完美得无可挑剔。

亲身体验过这一点的许夫人被揉面团般折腾得再无半丝气力，就连第二天的三餐都是自己先生一口一口喂进嘴里，打定主意再也不胡乱提要求，尤其是在情事上。

自家先生还有一个半月的学术休假，许夫人表示，这一个半月一定会过得充实而幸福。

真让人期待啊……

—fin—

特别鸣谢：@长安愚 我为阿愚哐哐撞大墙！！！


End file.
